Fibronectins constitute a family of proteins expressed from a single gene. Various isoforms of fibronectin are present in plasma and adult tissue, including connective tissue, skin, colon, liver, spleen and kidney (Matsuura and Hakomori, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 82:6517-6521 (1985)). Fetal tissues and some tumor cells and other cells contain or express fibronectin isoforms collectively called “fetal” or “oncofetal” fibronectins. For example, oncofetal fibronectin (onfFN) is present in placenta, amniotic fluid, fetal tissue and cell lines from hepatomas and sarcomas (Matsuura and Hakomori, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 82:6517-6521 (1985)). Oncofetal fibronectin has been used as a marker for pre-term delivery by a pregnant woman and also as a marker for some cancers.
Because early detection of cancer and other diseases and prediction of risk factors associated with pregnancy-related conditions are important to developing effective treatment strategies, and oncofetal fibronectin is associated with some of these conditions, a need exists for improved tests to detect oncofetal fibronectin, for improved sampling methods and oncofetal fibronectin detection methods in order to exploit its use as a marker. Therefore, among the objects herein, it is an object herein to provide methods and products for detection of oncofetal fibronectin proteins and nucleic acids encoding the proteins, and to provide sampling methods and to provide diagnostic tests and products therefor.